Enclave Soldier
Summary One of the very few old world organizations to survive the Great War, the Enclave finds its roots in various branches of the pre-War American government and military. Its founding members embraced the inevitability of nuclear war; they believed that the majority of the nation could not and would not survive it, and that as long as the important people' of the United States survived, they could regroup quickly when worse came to worst, ultimately wipe out communism once and for all, and restore and rebuild the country. Though not a part of the Enclave, many influential corporations (most infamously, the Vault-Tec Corporation) lobbied for the benefits that they hoped would result from government-sanctioned war contracts. Based in many of the Enclave's research facilities, most were either protected and preserved, or partially grazed and excommunicated during the nuclear firestorm of 2077. In 2073, as the global race to exploit the handful of remaining natural resources reached its most fevered peak, the United States managed to stake a claim on the entire world's last known supply of crude oil, buried thousands of feet beneath the Pacific Ocean. Poseidon Oil, which in the years leading to the war became the world's leading monopoly on remaining oil reserves, was contracted to build an oil rig and quickly extract the invaluably precious oil. Finally and relatively early in the fateful year of 2077, with the nation ultimately headed directly for nuclear devastation, the President of the United States and various other members of the continuity of government fell back to multiple secretive, heavily fortified locations all around the continent. Many members of the Enclave retreated to these remote locations in other parts of the world, but when the bombs began to drop, they lost communications with the main group that was to be headquartered at the Poseidon Oil Rig in the Pacific Ocean, from which the United States would continue to exist and wage war on China, with the eventual goal of retaking and restoring the continental United States, and wiping out communism forever... As the world burnt in nuclear hellfire and the United States with it, its President, and the Enclave, remnants of the now pre-War American government, assumed the positions they had predicted: as the last known organized fragment still representing their nation... Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. Varies from 9-C to 8-C with weaponry Name: Varies on the soldier Origin: Fallout Gender: Varies (Though most are male) Age: Varies Classification: Human, Enclave Soldier Powers and Abilities: Skilled veteran soldiers, athletic to possible peak human physical characteristics depending on the type of soldier, trained to be proficient with firearms, as well as hand-to-hand combat, some may have genius-level intellect as well as knowledge on vast and ancient technology, while donning their Power Armor, they are granted a bonus resistance against radiation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (With a Jetpack) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can physically contend with Deathclaws). Varies from Street level to Building level with conventional weaponry (Arsenal ranges from small handguns to high-end explosives that fire small scale nuclear missiles) Speed: Superhuman (Due to it's enlarged stature) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 1 (Can physically contend with Deathclaws) Striking Strength: Wall Class physically. Street Class to Building Class with weapons Durability: Small Building level (Power Armor can withstand bullets and close range explosions) Stamina: Power Armor has limited power reserves, depends on how much energy their Fusion Core has left Range: Average Melee Range physically, Hundreds of meters with weaponry. Standard Equipment: Enclave Armor. The type of weapon varies on the type of soldier, though most usually carry Plasma Rifles or Flamethrowers. Intelligence: Skilled warriors. Some may have genius-level intellect as well as knowledge on vast and ancient technology. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Most tend to have a mentality similar to the Brotherhood of Steel, in which they don't trust strangers well. Due to the possibility of strangers being infected with radiation, they often shoot strangers that aren't with the Enclave on sight. Power Armor has a required power source called Fusion Cores, which can run out of power Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fallout Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8